


Miss you already

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, just two ladies in love, morning fluff, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick look into a Swan Queen morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss you already

Regina didn’t even realize she was smiling, till her cheeks started aching from the grin that was magically attached on her lips. She bit her lip playfully as she turned her head to the side watching the beautiful blond that was stealing a piece of her heart every time she looked at her with emerald green eyes full of care and longing.

Emma finally finished putting her boots on and grabbed her jacket from the floor near the closet where it landed last night after she sneaked herself into the mayors bedroom through the window. She was happy, she finally felt safe and at home with a woman that enchanted her completely. She didn’t know when or how, but every time she laid eyes upon her, she took her breath away. Even now, in the earliest hour, still untouched by any makeup, exposed to her with only her natural beauty. Emma couldn't help herself, but only stare in amazement at the Goddess that was smiling at her from the bed. Emma cursed Mr's Demitis cat under her breath for getting stuck in the tree again, forcing Emma as the Sheriff of Storybrooke to go and rescue her. _Its a damn cat, can't she just jump out of the tree?_

She finally stud op from her side of the bed and walked around it to the beauty still smiling at her and placed a soft kiss upon her lips before she headed to the door.

“Bye beautiful.” She turned her head and winked before letting herself out.

Regina took a few minutes before she forced herself out of bed, already missing the presence of the blond Sheriff near her. She never thought she would be the clingy type, nagging for attention, but with Emma, all she wanted is to hold her, kiss her, never leave her side. She knew that was an impossible task, considering they are both adults, with full time jobs, and on top of it all there was Henry, and as much as they both loved the kid, they were desperate for some privacy, some alone time together, only the two of them, to indulge each other without interruptions.

With a sigh and those thoughts in mind Regina made her way to the bathroom letting the hot water run as she heard her phone buzz in the room on the bedside table. She looked on the screen and her features lightened up in a heartbeat as a smile spread on her face once more at the simple words shining from her phone:

_**Miss you already** _

She shook her head in amusement, feeling like a school girl that was asked to the prom with her high school crush. She couldn't help how she felt, and she really didn't want to do anything against it' she was in love and she felt like she was loved back. Part of her was scared to death that this was nothing other then a beautiful dream and that any minute now she will wake up into the cruel reality. But as she steeped under the steaming water that caressed her body, she knew it was real and that she was finally happy. 

 


End file.
